Broken Captain
by LovelyMinx17
Summary: After Luffy finally escapes from a terrifying experience, his crew thinks that he blames them for what happened. As Luffy's world begins to change and fall apart with rage and sorrow, can a certain big brother come to his aid? [I Don't Own One Piece]
1. Chapter 1

Luffy sat on top of the lions-head on The Thousand Sunny, his breathing was ragged and uneven, constant trembling shook his appearance and his eyes were shadowed over with his hair, not his hat. His hat set on his lap as Luffy clutched it tightly. The captain was hiding something from his crew. They all knew it but feared to ask in case it brought back any horrific memories that made their captain a nervous wreck.

The weather seemed to fit Luffy's mood, dark and lifeless. Just like Thriller Bark. They thought that that place was hell on earth but one good thing came out of it. A new Nakama.

"Oi Luffy" A voice brought the captain out of his mindless trance. He turned his head and slowly lifted it up to the voice. "Its about to rain, come inside"

Luffy sighed and climbed down from the figure head and dragged himself past his first mate, avoiding eye contact and made his way into the men's quarters. He hoped it was empty. These past days he just wanted to be left alone. But that never seemed to happen. He was either called away from his quiet solitary space or someone would join him and try to talk to him. Something he didn't want to do. He knew they were only trying to help but could they not take a hint?

The young captain walked slowly, hat in hand, into the men's quarters. Thankfully it was empty, for now at least. But he needed to make use of this time alone, for any moment or second he was going to be disturbed. Climbing into his hammock he lay on his side with his back to the door and buried his face in to the pillow. Luffy started thinking. About _that day_.

That day was responsible for his trembling and nervous appearance. If only he agreed to stay at the ship, instead of acting like an idiot and went out as well! He first he thought that he would easily escape, but he was held captive for three months. Three months of hell on earth, in fact he would gladly choose another day at Thriller Bark over that. The hope that one of his crew would come to his rescue faded after a month. He doesn't blame them of course, when he finally escaped himself, he was in a deserted place most likely unknown to anyone and he was taken in by a group of pirates who helped him get back to his Nakama. He was forever in their debt for helping him instead of laughing at how pathetic he looked like most people he ran into. He just wanted them three months to go away. Forever and stop plaguing his dreams and thoughts. Luffy would always think, what if he hadn't escaped that day. Would he still be tortured and eventually killed? Or would they turn him over to the Marines. He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Zoro sighed as he saw his captain shut the door behind him without even a second glance. Did he really blame them? He hated to think it but it could be true. For leaving him in that place. For not coming to his aid.

Ever since he was found on some unknown pirates ship he refused to look any of them in the eye. That day when the crew finally found him, he was in a horrible state. He was probably in worse state but Zoro was certain that the pirates who helped him treated some of his wounds. Luffy returned to The Sunny and was whisked away to the infirmary by a deeply concerned and relived Chopper. They all wanted to look at their captain but Chopper forbid it and stated that Luffy needed rest and peace. Usopp was crying tears of joy, did he really think Luffy was gone forever?

The straw hat's thought that their captain was going to tell them what happened when he recovered, then that would be that. However it was completely different. Luffy, their bouncy idiotic captain, was a changed person.

He hardly spoke to them and would usually mutter to himself and hold his head as if to think back to that time. He stopped eating and Sanji would have to force him to eat and drink as well as Chopper and he could never get any sleep as nightmares always were always waiting. It hurt them to see their captain so broken.

* * *

"Of course I don't blame them, it isn't as if any of them knew this would happen and they said they spend day and night searching, that was good enough for him" Luffy thought to himself.

His head buried deep into his pillow and he was curled into a ball. A few bandages were wrapped tightly over his head and arms. A few stitches here and there and faint bruises also riddled his body.

Bruises, something he thought he would never get since he was made of rubber but his captive somehow temporarily stole his powers so he couldn't use them. And it hurt. Luffy gritted his teeth. That man, made him go through three months of hell and why? He didn't do anything to him or his crew. Luffy buried his head deeper, he had seen that man before back in Jaya. He liked cherry pies but hates the drink. Of course back in Jaya he was alone but while Luffy was taken he had a small crew who were just as bad as him. He just couldn't stop thinking about that time in captivity and nothing else.

"L-Luffy-San?" A soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and the young captain lifted his head to let the skeleton and his the newest member he was listening.

"Sanji-San told me to tell you that lunch is ready" Brook said his voice still soft as possible.

Luffy let out a small sigh. He wasn't in the mood for eating or doing anything could the Sanji not see that? "Ill be there soon"

"Very well" Brook replied. Luffy could still feel the musicians presence at the door why. Most likely waiting for him and made sure he came to dinner.

"I said I'll be there soon" Luffy said getting annoyed slightly.

With that Brook left silently. Luffy hated himself. He was taking his dark feelings out on his crew and he knew it. "Im sorry everyone.." And with that he curled into a tighter ball and fell asleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) **

**-Minx**


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares and Night Terrors.

"So I guess that moron is not coming down to dinner again then?" Sanji asked.

The crew sat around the table and most of the food had been already eaten. Brook returned and told them not that long ago that Luffy said he would be there, but so far nothing.

"Maybe I should check on him again?" Brook asked politely.

"Just leave him, no point in bugging him" Zoro responded, his arms crossed tightly. From the way Luffy looked earlier he could tell that this was another time that their captain just wanted to be left alone. In Fact almost every minute of everyday was like this. If they wanted Luffy to talk to them then they would always have to start the conversation or ask him something. And even then, Luffy's response was short.

Usopp let out a long sigh and kept his head bowed, looking down at his food that had hardly been touched. "He..blames us right?" Usopp whispered loudly for them to hear."For not finding him"

The crew already knew that Luffy must blame them. They just didn't say it out loud and mostly kept it to themselves.

"Don't think that way long nose" Robin answered putting down her mug of hot tea, "I'm sure the captain doesn't really. We think that because he refuses to interact with us nowadays but I think its something else"

Heads turned to the woman who sat there calmly, ready for all kinds of questions to hit her.

Nami jumped up, almost knocking her own plate over. "You know something?, why didn't you tell us Rob-"

"I never said that, I just recommend that If there is something else we must try and get to the bottom of this and find out more before it gets worse"

Nami sank back into her seat letting out a sigh of frustration. How were they going to get to the bottom of it if Luffy wouldn't even talk to them! It was hopeless.

The cook stood up, grabbing a blue tray that had tonight's dinner, a drink and some desert on it and headed to the door.

"Oh Sanji is that for Luffy?" Chopper asked before the cook left.

"Mhm, I cant stand by and watch someone starve themselves, no matter what"

"Well then can I put some medication on there as well, its about time he got the next dose" The little reindeer said while heading to the door and standing beside Sanji.

Franky looked up to Chopper with a confused look. "Meds? What for?"

"I have sort of been giving Luffy something to help with his emotional state and his sore head…" Chopper said. He was slightly nervous now, he had yet to tell his crew mates that he decided to give Luffy pills for his sadness and headaches.

"Like antidepressants?" Zoro asked nodding while he closed his eyes and got ready for a nap.

Chopper nodded, "I thought maybe it would help and Luffy doesn't mind. I would never give them to him by force"

The straw hats agreed, what ever would help their captain, sounded good to them.

So Chopper and Sanji walked to the men's quarters, Chopper ran into his infirmary and grabbed the two bottles of meds and caught up with Sanji just before he entered the quiet dull room. The cook and doctor looked over to see their captain was sleeping. It looked to be a deep sleep too, it was wasn't the first time to catch Luffy in a deep sleep. It was all the time now.

"Figures, oh well I guess Ill leave this for later for when he wakes up" Sanji said picking up the tray and heading for the door, he wanted to give his captain rest.

"He needs a dosage now though and if he doesn't take them it will screw up the whole time schedule, maybe I should wake him up?" Chopper asked reaching a hoof out to start shaking Luffy awake.

Sanji understood where Chopper was coming from but Luffy looked exhausted and needed sleep right now. But the cook knew that medication was important than sleep at times. "Go ahead, tell him to take them and if he wants, tell him there is food here too" Sanji sighed. "Or if he wants to sleep again he can"

Sanji finished leaving the room and leaving Luffy and Chopper alone. Chopper began to gently shake the boy awake, first slowly then harder when he didn't respond.

"Luffy" Chopper called to his friend. Panic started to rise in his chest when Luffy wouldn't respond to anything. What is this? Then the panic died away when Luffy opened an eye and then the other and slowly rose so he was now in a sitting position.

Luffy turned his sleepy and annoyed gaze to Chopper who stood there counting out pills. Luffy let out a frustrated sigh, did he honestly wake him up for this? A few little pills? He hated taking them so much, there was always a sickening after-taste and he always choked on the bigger ones. In fact, Luffy only agreed to take them once everyday because Chopper wouldn't stop going on about it and how it would help. He just wanted to sleep and be alone. Was it too much to ask?

"Sorry to wake you Luffy but you need these if it helps and Sanji said theres food for you if you would like it now" Chopper smiled giving Luffy the meds.

"No I'm fine, I just want to sleep If...that's okay" Luffy replied groggily.

He took the pills and put them in his mouth and took a drink. As always he choked and coughed and a few splashes of water soaked his red vest.

Just great.

"Oops" Chopper giggled taking the water away and giving him a new shirt.

"Heh, thanks Chopper" Luffy said putting it on.

* * *

The sun was setting over the seas and making it turn orange and red, the waters were calm and peaceful, but anything could attack so that's why there were lookouts every night. Also, someone needed to watch Luffy in this room too, as he would wake up from night terrors that were...frightening.

On one occasion when Nami and Frank were keeping watch, Luffy had an 'episode' and he began to scream and sob while trying to hide and fight off whatever demons haunted his dreams that night.

Franky had to restrain Luffy as he was going to hurt himself or someone around him by throwing attacks blindly that broke a few objects here and there. Nami had gotten help from her crew mates and Chopper had to give him a sedative to calm him down. Even though the captain was already sleeping, it helped.

So later on that night, Brook and Robin offered to stay awake and mind their sleeping captain. It was also good to have Robin as a look out because the woman was able to sprout eyes that watched over the ship while she stayed in one place.

It was late into the night, and the crew was fast asleep and Luffy was laying sleeping in the infirmary. The reason being was that if Luffy had a night terror there were medicines in hands reach to help calm him down.

"How long has it been now, Robin-San" Brook asked, breaking the silence.

Robin looked up from her red book and thought for a moment before answering. "A week I think, yes our captain returned to us a week ago" Robin answered pouring herself and the skeleton another cup of coffee.

"Thank you, yes that's right, I remember it now, Zoro-san and Usopp-san were getting ready to go out and search for the millionth time"

"We all remember that day" Robin smiled.

It was true, it was a glorious day to have their captain back in safe hands. At first they thought that they were under attack by some random pirates when their ship came a little too close to The Sunny and they had readied themselves for a battle but it was halted when they seen a familiar face on board.

"I could believe my eyes, oh, not that I have any. Yo~ho~ho~ho~ho!" Brook joked.

"Shh.!" Robin scolded the skeleton.

Brook nodded and began to drink more of his coffee, secretly adding tea to his cup. Who ever knows why..

The silence was broken by a yell that echoed around the infirmary.

"No! Stop!...please" Luffy pleaded to the unseen enemy.

Robin and Brook instantly jumped into action and tried to wake their captain before it got worse. They were only allowed to use the sedative if it got bad, but so far all Luffy was doing was pleading desperately with something in his sleep.

"Y-You're lying…..its not his fault!" Luffy began to yell."Stop l-laughing at m-me.."

"Luffy, its okay you need to wake up for us" Robin asked gently over Luffy's was shaking him slightly but very gently.

"Luffy-San can you wake up for me?" Brook joined in.

"Please….please stop saying that, he would never do that!" Luffy continued to plead the nothingness. "He protects me….now stop it" Luffy's words became clearer as if he was never sleep and instead having a conversation with Robin and Book.

"Should I get Chopper-san?" Brook asked the woman.

She was finding it hard to contain him, even with extra arms, but Luffy was strong and was beginning to rise up from the bed although he was still sleeping.

"No Chopper shown us how to calm him earlier and how to use that, would you get it please Brook, and hurry if you don't mind" Robin asked, clearly struggling to hold her captain down.

Brook ran to drawer and pulled out an injection and with Robins help he successfully injected the sedative into Luffy's trembling arm.

"Ow...stop hurting m-me…." Luffy's voice trailed off before the young captain was fully calm.

Brook sank back into his seat and bowed his head. "I hate seeing Luffy-San like this…"

Robin did too. It broke everyones hearts seeing their captain go through this. No matter what, they had to get to the bottom of this. For Luffy, their captains sake.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done, hope you all enjoyed it :D **

**and if any of you guys are wondering previous stories inspired me to write this because I like fics like this and wanted to write my own :) **

**Also thanks to all who reviewed and good to see you again ObbsessedWriter! (Hope I spelt it rigt :o )**

**Well until the next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flash Backs**

* * *

"Zehahahaha, how long has it been now Mugiwara?"

Luffy shut his eyes so tight it hurt. He was holding his head with such force it might break.

"One? No two months. Two months since we picked you up and where's your crew?"

Luffy gritted his teeth, so much they threatened to make his gums bleed.

"Guess they have given up on ya"

Luffy's figure shook ferociously.

"Well that's to be expected huh? Following a captain like you and all.."

The boy tried his best to block out this man's cruel words.

"Well, you know why you're in this mess don't ya? Or do I have to pound it into you some more?"

Luffy knew what was coming, he shook his head and tried to cover his ears but now his hands weren't working, probably from the shackles that weighed them down.

"Do ya Mugiwara?"

Luffy inhaled sharply and kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see that man. He could not cover his ears so he tried to think, think of happier times before all of this.

"Ace, Zehahahaha"

* * *

Luffy snapped opened his eyes and shot up into a sitting position with such force he almost did a front flip out of the infirmary bed. His breathing was ragged again, and he was covered in cold sweat. His body trembled as he held his head with his two shaking and sweaty hands. Another nightmare.

The boy didn't need to move his head to figure out that he was in the infirmary, even if it was pitch black. In fact he was always told to sleep here by Chopper every night ever since he returned to the Sunny. Luffy hated it, he bed was not that soft and the sheets were too thin and cold for his liking. Why couldn't he just sleep in his hammock? He wasn't a baby, Geez!

Just for precaution, Chopper had said to him. Why? Did Chopper fear that he was going to hurt himself. He wasn't that stupid. What made it worse as well, usually two of his crew mates stayed in there with him. To make sure he didn't have an 'episode', is that what they called it? Luffy smirked. They said he had night terrors, very aggressive ones that he would have to be sedated by Chopper. But Luffy only remembered the nightmares not the night terrors….

"Luffy?" A small gentle voice called to him and broke him out of his ranting mind.

Turning his dizzy head he was met with the face of his sniper. Usopp. His face was uncomfortably too close to Luffy's that the captain was made to back away on the bed slightly.

"Oh sorry" Usopp realised this and backed away slightly himself. "Anyway, are you okay?"

Luffy sighed deeply and brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. Did he want to talk about that nightmare?

"Y-Yeah Usopp, I'm fine" Luffy forced a small smile to the sniper and looked at the sleeping figure that lay with her head rested in her palm while sitting on Choppers soft swivel chair. "It was Nami's turn huh?" Luffy asked not looking at Usopp.

The captain hated this. He hated seeing his crew have to take turns to sit up with him at night. Like a baby. And by the looks of it, Usopp and Nami were taking turns. The Luffy shift. That's it he was going to tell them in the morning no more of this and to just let him have his own space of peace and quiet.

"Want anything to drink? Or eat?" Usopp once again brought him out of his mind ranting. Luffy looked in his direction again and nodded.

His mouth was dry and he was hot with sweating too much. A drink of water sounded good. So Usopp smiled before getting off a random wooden chair and headed for the door. "Back in sec!" He called to Luffy as the door closed leaving him in the darkness again.

The darkness.

It always seemed to follow that man.

"My power you ask, Mugiwara?"

The man held out his palm in front of Luffy's face and at once what looked like dark smoke began to engulf it. You couldn't even see the hand any more. Just darkness.

"With this I can now absorb another person's devil fruit power, for example.." The man reached out and touched Luffy's head. It felt like he was sucking the life out of the boy, who could only watch and wait helplessly at what was to come next.

When he had finished he let go of Luffy's head and made a fist with his hand and stepped back a few paces. Luffy tilted his head, was that it? Then before the young captain could think any more the man grinned sent a sharp blow into Luffy's stomach.

At once Luffy couldn't believe what had happened. He felt it. Ever since he had eaten his own devil fruit he couldn't feel sharp punches like that, he could even deflect cannon balls! But here he was now, gasping for breath completely winded and the hit had caused him to cough up some blood.

"Zehahahahaha, pretty good fruit huh, Mugiwara. The look on your face, it reminds me of his, the first time I struck him"

Was he talking about….

"Luffy here's your water!" Usopp smiled handing the captain a fresh cool glass of water.

Luffy had barely any time to realise that there was now a glass in his hand. The coldness on his fingers and palm brought him back to reality. "Oh, thanks Usopp" Luffy thanked his friend before taking a long drink. Finishing it in just a few gulps.

Usopp took the glass off his friend and set it down on the bedside table. "If you like, I can get you another if you're still thirsty that is" The long nose sniper asked sitting back down on the chair.

"No no I'm okay now, thanks Usopp" Luffy smiled and rested his head back on to his pillow. To be far, he took back every word he said about the crew babying him to much. But moments like these he was happy to have someone watch over him until he fell asleep. He felt safe.

* * *

The next day went as normal for them, well not really normal. The crew was off doing their own thing and Luffy was hid away in the bathroom. Sitting on the tiled floor he could feel and hear everything going on around him. The rocking of the ship thanks to the waves of the sea and the chatter of his crew outside. On one occasion he had heard his own name being mentioned. He heard a lot of his name nowadays, but he blocked it out.

It was only his crew talking about of course.

His back was pressed up against the bath and he sat with his eyes closed. The reason he was here was because Sanji was bickering at him to eat something but everything tasted like cardboard to him now. Sanji didn't care and went of to mention his health and such, so he just gave up and locked himself in the bathroom. He was meant to be hiding but he guessed his crew already knew where he was and just decided to leave him be. Finally.

Just then a loud bang sound came from outside followed by the laughs of Chopper and Usopp. At least they were having fun.

Another bang.

Gasping for breath Luffy rolled on to his back to ease the horrible pain in his torso and chest. Another beating from that man. The fourth one today and he had just woken up. Gripping his chest he began to massage and rub the pain hoping to soothe it, but a boot came down and both his hand and chest. Opening his eyes he was met with that frightening gaze. The boy expected to hear that devilish laugh again but he instead bend down and grabbed Luffy by his neck and slammed his head to the ground.

Another bang.

Another.

Another.

Another.

Another.

"Luffy- San! I beg you, please open the door!" Brook was banging on the bathroom door, as if his life depended on it. "I cant hold it any more, Luffy-San!"

Jumping up Luffy walked to the door and opened it meeting his crew mate, who looked to be doing a funny looking dance with his bony legs crossed. "Thank you Luffy-San" With that the skeleton rushed past the boy and shut the door behind him.

Sighing the boy would need to seek refuge somewhere else for the time being, how about the captain's room? The crow's nest? Yeah that sounded good. So the young teen made his way to the ladder and began climbing it, climbing faster and faster. Hoping none of his crew would spot him and want to talk. Finally reaching the room the captain climbed in and shut the door tightly behind him, then made his way over to the window and rested his head in his hands while gazing out. It was relaxing. The sky was sunny and bright, the seagulls were being loud as always and they were diving for fish in the sea below.

The sea, the water.

**SPLASH!**

A bucket of cold seawater was dumped over Luffy's head. Making him cough and choke again and gasp for air.

"Wake up Mugiwara!" The voice yelled at him.

The teen lay on the cold now soaked floor. He was freezing and the water didn't help at all. This man often used this method to wake Luffy up when he was unconscious or fell asleep. Especially without permission.

"You are to ask me if you can sleep or not, understand?"

"G-Go...to hell" Luffy croaked back, making his captor more frustrated. He braced himself for what was to come next.

A seagull's loud squawk dragged him out of that memories and Luffy simply lowered his and lay in a ball on the floor of the crows nest.

* * *

"Another nightmare last night guys" Usopp told his crew what were scattered around the main deck.

"Yeah, sorry Usopp I fell asleep" Nami apologised sheepishly. She was never good at staying up late.

"No worries, nothing really happened, I think so anyway"

Chopper was sitting by the ship's edge gazing around at the calm waters and wondered if he should bring out the fishing gear and see if he could catch something. But before he jumped down he was shocked to see, a face looking up him from below the ship. Eye's widening in and his mouth crept into a smile. Chopper stood up and beamed down at the smiling figure who leapt onto the ship and was now standing beside him.

"Ace!"

* * *

**Yay! He's finally here! How will Ace react to seeing his brother this way? hmm... **

** Anyway, its Luffy's birthday! I decided to update on this day :D **

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapters I really like reading them! *Hugs* Well until the next chapter, have a lovely day! **

**-Minx**


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy had fallen asleep long ago and was now curled into a ball on the floor hugging his knees. His breathing was smooth and normal for once, that meant that no nightmares or night terrors plagued him. Yet. The young captain had his back to the door of the crowsnest and was totally unaware that a familiar face was watching him sleep peacefully. The person watching Luffy only sighed and climbed back down the ladder to the waiting woman. This person was Luffy's brother, Portgas D. Ace.

**Minutes ago on the deck**

"Ace!" Chopper cried completely surprised that this man was once again on their deck.

Ace smiled and walked over to the little reindeer and did a type of salute to the reindeer who kept smiling at the commander. The crew upon hearing Chopper's yells walked to where he was standing and they froze when they saw the commander standing with the doctor.

"Yo!" Ace waved to the crew "It's been a while has it not, I see Luffy has made new friends" He commented seeing the new faces. When Ace spotted the skeleton his mouth dropped open but he brushed it off, not wanting to be rude.

"Yeah it has been a while, its great you're here but why?" Sanji asked taking a puff from his cigarette then smiling. "If you don't mind me asking"

Ace sighed and sat on a nearby barrel and he folded his legs and dropped his green and white backpack "Not that long ago I had a run in with someone and so I've been going back and forth over the seas trying to find him again" Ace told the crew "But I decided to take a break, but I saw this ship and I recognized the flag, so why not drop in and see you people again" Ace finished and rocked back and forth on the barrel.

"I see, well we are more than happy to have you back again Ace" Nami smiled and walked back to check her logpose.

"Why don't you come to the galley and Ill make you some tea" Sanji offered the older D.

Ace agreed and followed the cook to the kitchen and as he was walking he marvelled at the new ship. He took in every little detail, the lions head the green lawn and the swing? Of course this was Luffy's ship after all. Speaking of his little brother…

"Where's Luffy?" Ace asked while he and the rest of the crew sat around the table, Franky and Zoro sitting at the sides as their was not enough seats.

The crew seemed to choke on their drinks and Usopp wanted to leave the room. How were they going to tell Ace that his little brother was taken from them for a full three months and that they failed to rescue him… Now Luffy was a complete mess. How were they going to tell him? Zoro knew they were not going to be able to avoid it anymore and so decided to tell Ace what happened to his little brother. The crew kept their heads down as Zoro told the commander what happened. Ace listened carefully at how Zoro told him that Luffy went missing for three months and they failed on rescuing him and that he wasn't the same after he returned.

"Is this really Luffy-Sans brother?" Brook whispered to Chopper, they were both sitting at the end of the table and Chopper nodded slowly and continued listening to what Zoro was saying.

When the swordsman was finished he rubbed his head but kept a blank expression the whole time. The straw hats braced themselves for what was going to happen next.

"We are sorry Ace-San!" Brook suddenly cried and held his bony face in his bony hands. Nami punched the skeleton on the head and her eyebrows were twitching. Now wasn't the time for those shenanigans.

Ace sighed deeply and finished his tea before lifting his head up to the crew and and stood up. "Is there anything I can help you guys with?" He asked politely.

The crew' eye's widened in pure shock. That was not the reaction they were expecting at all! Usopp could see Ace completely wrecking the ship and the sniper would be a castaway.

"Oh uh..no there isn't, thanks anyway" Sanji replied taking his cup and setting it in the sink.

"If that's the case, then where is he?" Ace soon asked and began walking towards the door. "I wanna see him, Ill talk to him"

"He's in the crows nest, would you like me to show you?" Robin asked kindly.

"Please" The older D smiled back and proceeded to follow the woman out of the kitchen.

When they had left the crew let out a huge sigh. "That went well, I guess" Nami said letting herself fall back into the chair.

"Agreed Nami-Swan, I half expected him to act more, I don't know violent but he offered to do the dishes" Sanji replied rolling up his sleeves and beginning to clean up the tea stuff.

"Guys, this is Ace after all! Don't you remember Alabasta!" Chopper and Usopp cried. "He even cleans his plate and fork after every meal, unlike a certain little brother we know"

"Thats right, and maybe Ace could find out more, I mean he is his brother right?" Nami started banging her fist on the table.

"Ace-San certainly does seem like a rare character!" Brook piped in.

Franky felt a little left out, he has not even said a word yet. "So, so this is Luffy's bro he's been talking about, eh?"

"Thats right, we met at Alabasta" Usopp answered the cyborg.

"Anyway, lets just hope that he can get a few words out of the captain" Zoro said, he had his eye's closed and began to lean back and take a nap.

"Marmio! You just slept!"

"Well, I am tired!"

"Sleep somewhere else, not in the kitchen where your disgusting face puts people off their food!"

Brook sighed, "Another argument?"

"Shut up!" The cook and swordsman yelled to the skeleton who jumped out of his seat and waved his arms above his head.

"Yohohohoho! How harsh!"

* * *

Robin led the Whitebeard commander to the bottom of the crows nest and sighed before pointing upwards. "He is up there, but his body is kind of damaged…." Robin warned the man.

Ace nodded and proceeded to climb the ladder. When the reached the door he pushed it open and was met with his brothers familiar red vest facing him. Luffy lay on his side curled up in a ball hugging his knees with his back to his brother.

"Oi, Lu" Ace called to him but was met with silence and the steady breathing of his brother telling him he was sleeping. Ace considered waking his brother up but refused and settled for climbing back down the ladder to the woman.

"Sleeping his he?" Robin asked the older D.

"Uh huh, same old Luffy" Ace grinned and sat on the ground at the woman's feet.

"So you're the commander of the WhiteBeard pirates Second Division?" Robin asked wanting to make a conversation.

Ace smiled "I am, and I don't think we met back at Alabasta?"

"We havent, Im Robin" She smiled and shook his hand politely.

* * *

"_Mugiwara, What would you do If I told you I caught your brother?" _

_"How do you…" _

_"Lets just say the commander lets everything slip" _

_"If you caught him, you better let him go!"_

_"Zehahaha, you are in no position for ordering me around" _

_"I said you better let him go!"_

_"I think he would make a good new inmate in Impel Down don't ya think?" _

_"No!" _

Luffy snapped his eye's open and was breathing heavily, someone was holding him as he sat on the ground, looking up he saw his brother Ace looking at him worriedly.

"A-Ace?"

Robin stood by the door watching the scene, she looked worried herself.

"Luffy are you alright?" His brother asked desperately.

"I.."

"We heard you scream, pretty loudly captain should I get Chopper?" Robin asked.

Luffy was still shocked to be in the presence of his brother, his brother was okay. He was not sent to prison, that man did not catch him!

Luffy was overwhelmed by happiness and relief that he started sobbing into his brothers chest.

"Lu, Its okay I'm here"

* * *

**Finished! Well, with this chapter anyway...**

**Thank to all who reviewed :p**

**pipi96- This is a whole knew story not a squeal so dont worry :) **

**Animezpeps-No this takes place after Thriller Bark :) And in my version Ace escaped from Blackbeard during their fight :) and thank you so much glad you like it!**

**Everyone else Im glad your liking this so far :D and dont worry we will get to see what happend on that day Luffy was taken..**

**Well until the next time..**

**-MINX **

**ps. While writing this I spilled my club orange all over the keyboard and flipped my shit but Its fine, sticky but fine :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Ace had been with the Straw Hat crew for a day now.

He and Luffy slept in the infirmary, Ace had offered to keep an eye on Luffy for them as well as Brook kept watch out on deck. Chopper offered to stay too in case Luffy had another night terror but Ace had told him it would be fine. Chopper couldn't tell what it was, but he felt that whenever Luffy was with Ace he would be protected from anything, even nightmares. That's why the tiny doctor agreed.

So that night everyone could rest a little easier knowing they had a stronger hand helping them out and the crew was hoping that Ace and Luffy's shopping trip tomorrow could get some answers out of the young Captain. Everyone agreed to let the brothers go out just the two of them because they wanted Ace to get some answers out of Luffy.

The commander of the WhiteBeard pirates sat on the doctors swivel chair and rested his head in his hand watching over his sleeping brother in the infirmary bed. It pained him to see his usually clumsy, energetic brother in such pain. Physically and mentally.

He took note at the crisp white bandages that were tied up his arms, hands and he could tell there were a lot more that were hidden by his clothes. A few scratches and bruises scattered on his face but other than that, the injuries were not too fatal thank god.

Luffy's famous strawhat he had ever since they were both kids, lay at the bottom of the bed at Luffy's feet.

Ace smiled.

Back when they were carefree kids.

Climbing trees, hunting tigers and other animals and pretending to be pirates. That had all been 10 years ago and now here they both were, sailing the seas trying to fulfil their dreams. Ace shut his eyes as he thought about his late brother, Sabo. He should be on the seas with them but instead his freedom was stolen from him to ensure his and Luffy's safety. The commander had not thought about his brother in while but looking at Luffy's still form brought all his childhood memories back.

The commander gritted his teeth, he didn't want to think it but his little brother, his only brother could have died if he did not escape. And he would not know until he saw it in the papers or one of his crew told him or something.

Ace was angry, that asshole who had did this to his brother was still out there and he didn't even know who!

"Ace?" A small voice called to him.

Snapping out of his thoughts the older D turned to his brother who was now sitting up on the bed. Getting a better look at him now, Ace took note at the others wounds on Luffy's legs and thighs.

"Luffy you should rest" He answered not taking his head off his hand. He too was a little tired.

"But Ace I'm hungry…." Luffy whined while making a pouting face and he folded his arms.

"Honestly Luffy you just woke up and you want food" Ace rolled his eyes to the ceiling "And its really late you know"

"Fine Ill just go by myself" The captain agreed before throwing his slightly bandaged legs over the infirmary bed and made his way over to the door stumbling slightly. At once Ace felt a rush of guilt but kept his face blank and his eyes followed his brother until he left the room.

Out on deck Luffy folded his arms and rubbed them because at night it was slightly cold, and the ground was like ice. So Luffy settled for tiptoeing to the kitchen to get some food. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the kitchen he made his way to fridge and surprisingly there was no lock!

Shrugging, Luffy began to raid. Stuffing his face with anything he could grab and drinking whatever drinks he could find until he felt a wave of nausea. Stepping back he sat on a chair and rubbed his face hoping the sickly feeling will go away. Why did he feel so sick all of a sudden? It must be the medication Chopper was giving him, that's all he could come up with.

Sitting with his hands covering his face, Luffy did not notice his brother walk in and take a seat opposite him.

"Eat too much again?" The older brother asked him, he noticed that Luffy was shaking slightly and he didn't like it. "What's wrong?"

Luffy only shook his head slightly and kept his face hidden. He could feel sweat building up and he was sure he was now as pale as Brook.

"I...want it to stop, Ace" He whispered.

"What? Move your hands I can't hear you"

Luffy moved his hands and there it was. The sickly pale and frustrated expression "I want it to stop!" He yelled enough to waken the whole crew but he didn't care.

"Luffy.."

"Im being mean to my crew, I can't sleep a full night without being jabbed with something to calm me down and I can't get those days out of my head!" Luffy was now tearing up, he held it in for so long and he dared not cry in front of anyone but here he was now, crying infront of his brother. Just like old times?

Ace lowered his head and sighed. "We are trying to help you overcome this Luffy..we need to know what exactly happened then we can help you even more"

Luffy clenched his fists and lowered his head as well, not wanting Ace to see any more of his tears. "There..w-was nothing...but d-darkness…" The boy sobbed out. He had his eyes shut tightly and he gripped his shorts tightly "It hurt"

Darkness?

Suddenly Ace's eyes widened. Darkness? It hurt? Those words brought back his and BlackBeards fight, he had almost been captured by that man but he escaped. So was Teach looking revenge?

"Luffy…" Ace said through gritted teeth. "Tell ME what happened, right now"

* * *

**Sorry this is a very short chapter :( I guess I just have a little writers block :( But I promise then next one will be better I hope XD**

**Until the next time, take care**

**-MINX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luffy's Story-Part 1**

* * *

"Luffy…" Ace said through gritted teeth. "Tell ME what happened, right now"

Said boy gulped. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, it was just the heat of the moment and now here he was about to tell his older brother something he really didn't want to recount.

"Ace can we just-" Luffy began, staring at his older brother through pleading eyes.

Ace almost jumped up from his seat, knocking over a flower pot that rested in the middle.

"Luffy! I need to know, you said darkness didn't you?"

Luffy was trembling now, he really didn't like it when Ace was angry and it looked as if his older brother was not going to let him out of his sight any time soon.

"Ace I really don't want to-" Luffy was sweating now, his headache came back and he felt nauseous again.

Ace sighed, he knew he was scaring Luffy and he really didn't mean to, but Ace felt like as an older brother, he had to know. Part of him didn't want to know as he already had so much hatred for that man and didn't want any more to be added on. But Ace kept his pose of leaning forward on the table, looking at Luffy straight in the eyes. So Luffy, not wanting to anger his brother any more, took a deep breath and lowered his head, ready to tell of that day.

The day were it all began.

* * *

Like always Luffy had wandered away from his crew...

He and Nami, Usopp and Zoro were taking in all the sights and flashy looking buildings. Well Nami was, the boys looked completely bored out of their wits and were dragging their feet along. Usopp and Luffy's attention being pulled in at everything cool they came across and Zoro was practically almost sleeping while standing up!

Nami lost her patience more than once with these people but held it back, not wanting to attract any attention. She had offered to go alone to get the shopping done that way there would be no distractions but Sanji would not let his sweet Nami-San go into some random town alone. At once, Usopp and Luffy offered to go as they did not want to wait on the ship for god knows how long and Zoro just...ended up with them. He was a stray Marimo after all.

"Oi Nami!" The captain yelled, making people jump around them.

Nami's brow twitched "What?"

"Can me and Usopp go and look at that place over there?" He pointed to a very colourful shop with all kind of candies, model ships and balloons all decorated around the windows and doors. "We will be back when you've got lots of meat!"

Of course they wanted to go there, typical. But Nami thought of something positive, if they were gone then no more whining and she would get things done quicker! "Alright then you too have fun, wait actually don't. But you are to come back when I call okay?" Seriously they were like kids!

Usopp and Luffy didn't need to wait around to hear the last part and instead they practically zoomed off in the direction of the party store, knocking over a few people on the way.

Now all she had to do was to get Zoro to stay put somewhere but even she knew that would be challenge. The swordsman had poor sense of direction that Chopper and Brook pitied him for it. Poor Zoro he always ended up getting lost even if they were walking in a large group. Or thinking back to the davy back fight when they were playing red light, green light. The poor guy.

Nami was just about to ask Zoro would he prefer to go back to the ship only he was gone.

"What is it now!" Nami fumed and a vein pulsed in her head as she began searching around for her lost crew mate. "He was right behind me and the next.."

...

"Oi Luffy! Wont these look good for the Sunny?" Usopp asked bouncing up and down on a cushiony seat. He always wanted seats like these, ever since the Merry was still their nakama.

"Oh! I know lets get Franky to make us a slide maybe? That swing always breaks nowadays" Luffy pouted thinking of the many times he has fell on his butt.

"Maybe its because you keep standing on it? Then always land in the sea when you fly off too high!" The sniper complained also thinking about the times he and the rest of the crew had to fish he and sometimes Brook out. The skeleton meant well by rushing to save his captain but it never worked out.

The two boys continued their rant about new and childish improvements to the ship for another hour or so, until the sun was beginning to set and the store was emptying. Finally the store keeper asked them to leave as she wanted to close up, so the two pirates spent another hour wandering around trying to find Nami and Zoro.

"Guys!" A familiar voice sounded behind them. It was Nami, she looked so exhausted and worn out. He hair was a mess and her eyelids dropped slightly. There were shopping bags under her arms and in the tight grip of her hands. Clearly she had got a lot of shopping done.

"Oh hey Nami, ready to head back yet you look as if you need tea or lots of meat or something!" Luffy grinned watching the woman struggle to balance herself on her own two feet.

Nami scoffed, she wasn't in the mood right now "Ugh, can one of you help me with these bags?"

"Or face the wrath of Sanji" Usopp muttered.

Usopp and Luffy took two bags each and they all continued their journey back to The Sunny. It was Luffy to first realise that a certain green head was not accompanying them.

"Where's Zoro?" The captain asked looking around childishly.

"Oh yeah he went and got himself lost again, if he isn't back later then we will have to go and hunt down his ass" Nami sighed, she really just wanted to rest and have some nice tea.

"Figures, it IS Zoro after all, but I'm sure he will be okay" Usopp yawned, he too was tired and just wanted to go back to the ship and rest. To bad it was his turn to keep watch tonight. Damn.

Luffy however had tons of energy and wanted to go find his friend, for some reason Luffy just wanted ALL of his nakama to return to the ship together. Even if it was Zoro and he could slice anyone who looked at him funny or threatened any of his friends, he still wanted them all safe. So without warning to Usopp and Nami, Luffy whizzed off in search of his lost friend.

* * *

Luffy began to tremble now, taking another sip of water as Ace listened carefully to the story.

"Then what?" Ace demanded, wanting to know what happened after his brother left his friends to go search for Zoro. Luffy sighed and once again lowered his head as he continued.

* * *

The raven-haired boy searched the streets and parks for his nakama. It was getting dark and a lot of stores were closed and locked up tight. The roads and paths were empty now and it felt like a ghost town to Luffy. It got colder as the sun was disappearing and being replaced with the moon, the wind was getting stronger almost making Luffy topple over a few times but he caught himself.

"Zoro!" Luffy whined searching for the lost Marmio, he actually thought he saw him a few times but it was just his imagination. "Where is he…"

Suddenly, Luffy could have sworn he heard laughter within the wind and the sound of footsteps approaching him but the more he concentrated the noises stopped.

Just as Luffy continued walking and yelling for Zoro, he felt himself being pulled into into a darker part of town? Luffy thought that anyway.

"Nani?" Luffy questioned feeling himself getting pulled more and more into complete darkness. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was that chilling and mocking laughter.

Zehahahaha….

* * *

Ace gritted his teeth, he did not like this. His eyes were shadowed over with his Raven locks and his fists were clenched tightly together. The way Luffy described it, it had brought back his and Teach's fight.

* * *

When Luffy awoke, the first thing he registered was pain. Pain throughout his whole body and his body was trembling and shaking all over from the coldness. Luffy could have swore he seen his own breath when he breathed out.

Rising up off the wooden ground he became aware that he was chained to the wall. His wrists had sea stone cuffs on them and they were linked to the wall behind him by a cold and rusty chain.

Finally getting his focus back Luffy looked around and indeed he was sitting on a wooden floor. He also expected there to be a cage but it was an ordinary room he could see. A table with books on it and a lamp.

The young boy would have called out only he couldn't find his voice.

The door swung open revealing Luffy's captor. The captain's eyes widened in shock as he began to remember back in Jaya. That man with the poor taste for anything nice and not to mention gave out a speech to him, Nami and Zoro after getting beat up by Bellamy.

"Mugiwara! Awake I see?" That raspy voice brought Luffy out of his thoughts.

"You.." Luffy breathed out, the sea stone making him very weak even to speak up.

"Yes me Mugi-"

"You bastard, where's Zoro! You have him right! Give him back-" Luffy's demand was interrupted with a swift and hard kick to his ribs that the boy gasped out in surprise and pain.

Blackbeard seethed through his yellowish teeth, glaring down at the injured boy. "You are in no position to be making your demands or accusations, understand!"

Luffy gritted his teeth at the man and refused to show any emotion to him, no matter what. This man did not deserve his tears.

"I have not got any of your worthless crew, and I doubt they will be coming for you any time soon. We are miles away from that island and your ship now" Blackbeard regained his calmness as he went on to explain that Luffy had been out for a whole day and that he made sure that his ship that they were on now was not being followed.

Luffy listened carefully until he was finally left alone again. Alone to think. How would he get out of this, and where is Nakama safe or not.

...

For days, Blackbeard beat Luffy daily not caring as he watched the poor boy bleed and sometimes even cry…

Although the crying started after a month of torture. Blackbeard loved seeing his commander's little brother cry in agony and despair and he knew that this was perfect revenge.

"You haven't asked why I am doing this to you, have you?" Teach asked randomly one day after another beating.

The pained teen didn't even respond, he was probably doing it because he was sick maybe?

"Ace"

Luffy's ears perked up at his brother name. Ace? What did he have to do with all of this?

"Shut up…" Luffy breathed out, beginning to sit up only to be pinned down by his torturers boot on his chest.

"Yes, him your brother! He really likes to blurt everything out at the worst possible time, right?" He said as if they were having a friendly chat.

"Dont talk bad about my…"

"You could say he's the reason your in this mess in fact!" Luffy began to tear up again. He didn't like feeling helpless while this man said those kind of things about his big brother. He hated it so much. He just wanted out of here! A month here already! So much for his crew….

To Be Continued.

* * *

**As you can probably tell, I have split this up, I didnt really want it to be too long :/ But anyway, poor Luffy! :(**

**Remember to Read/Review/Favourite and Follow :D **

**-MINX x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luffy's Story-Part**** 2**

* * *

The two brothers sat in the dimly lit kitchen, the only source of noise was Ace's heavy breathing and Luffy's throat clearing showing he was ready to continue the story that Ace was hating. He almost wanted to turn back time and keep his mouth shut about wanting Luffy to continued, he hated it. Teach was going to pay. His little brother trembled in his seat, hugging his bony knees to his bandaged chest.

"Luffy...you want to go to bed and we can continue this tomorrow?" Ace suggested. He really hated himself even more now for making Luffy relive those torturous days.

But the younger D only shook his head, now that he started this story he just wanted it to get finished and never have to go back on it again. He wanted to finish telling it tonight not tomorrow.

Tomorrow was supposed to be fun day in town. Right?

* * *

Teach kept a firm grip on Luffy's red vest. He had the young raven-haired at eye level as he continued explaining his situation.

The man's breath stank of old alcohol and rust? No that was his jacket, he smelled horrible.

So far that was all Luffy could think of. That and the searing pain throughout his body. He had bruises all over his face, arms and legs. Along with cuts and scratches. Luffy had been here in this hell for a month and a half now, he was given food of course to keep him alive until they decided to turn him over to the Marines, but every time Luffy would refuse and instead throw it at the wall in front of him, amusing Teach.

He remembered that Teach told him that he had captured his brother and planned to use him on gaining A War Lord title but unfortunately the 'brat' escaped the day he was planning on handing the commander over to impel down. Luffy couldn't help but snicker at this monster's misery and he was punished for it.

He hated to think back to that time, it hurt just to think about it. But here he was now, pressed up against the wall with his captor holding his blood stained vest in his grip. He was beaten again and was on the brink of unconsciousness, but before sweet blackness overtook him, the former WhiteBeard commander wanted to remind and torment him before that happens.

"So where's your crew Mugiwara?" He snickered threw his yellow stained teeth.

"They...will..c-come and then…" Luffy breathed out, trying his best to fall into unconsciousness.

"I know, I know. They will kick my ass" BlackBeard mocked him.

He had heard that line lots of times and he found it 'funny' every time.

Luffy gritted his teeth as the hold on his collar became more tight, "Mugiwara! Its been almost two months, they're not coming!" Teach yelled in his face and finally let go of the boy, letting him drop to the floor in heap. Luffy tried his best to hold back his tears and the his tormentor left the room, slamming it shut. Luffy hated this, where was his crew? Surely they would have found him by now right? Then where were they.

* * *

The present Luffy sat with his head bowed looking at his feet as they jerked slightly. He could feel Ace's burning stare bore into him like a red hot brand. He wanted to stop telling this story, it was making his injuries and heart ache once more. The room was once again still and quiet, the occasional hiccup coming from himself and he reached for the glass of water his Nii-Chan had got for him.

"Luffy...go to bed,, you look like you need it. Im sorry" Ace's soft and soothing voice broke the loud silence.

Said boy sat down the finished glass and glanced up at his older brother. His eyes were droopy, they had always been like that but he looked as if...he had been crying?

"Ace..?" The concerned little brother asked softly. He would have stopped sooner if he knew it made his older, stronger, only brother cry.

The commander smirked and sat up, resting his head in his hand, staring back at the boy in front of him. "What?" He didn't want to show any weakness.

"Should I...contin-"

"No no, just skip to whatever part makes you comfortable or you go to bed and we shall say nothing more about it" Ace finally got up and walked over to sink to wash his cup, waiting for his brother to answer him.

"Ill….just skip to the end…."

"If thats what you want, or you could skip it"

"No, now that I have started I want to finish, and to be honest Ace, its kind of getting a burden off of chest." Luffy chuckled weakly. It was helping him, finally opening up to someone.

* * *

Luffy lay there, on the cold hard wooden floor. The clock ticked loudly, the sound of shouting was coming from the outside of his prison and Luffy couldn't care less. He was sure, no he was certain it had been more than two months since he was captured because Teach kept reminding him every time he tortured him. Followed by remarks about his crew and brother. Luffy just learned to block it all out and focus on something else, heck anything but the crew who let him down.

Instead he focused on his times with Ace and Sabo when they were kids, the happier times.

The suddenly a loud bang, like a cannon ball was heard throughout the base and ripped Luffy from his thoughts and he very slowly got up and limped to the door. Blackbeard never used any restraints on him as he had his devil fruit to keep the boy under control and he made sure Luffy was too weak to use his rubber powers when he wasn't around. But the door was made of sea stone that is. Teach would always command one of his crew to open and close it for him.

Luffy peaked through the keyhole and got the shock of his life. There, hurling towards the door he was currently behind was a black cannon ball. It took all he had to dodge it and throw himself in the corner away from harm. When it was settled down, he looked at the damage, the door was smashed into pieces and the wall where the boy usually say was also blown to pieces. The rubber boy stared at his key to freedom before his mouth turned into a hopeful smile as he got up and limped at fast and quietly as possible.

He wondered that that bastard could have done to make an enemy shoot cannonballs at their base but Luffy was grateful. Limping ever so quickly and quietly, Luffy made his way down the halls and he occasionally heard Teach yelling and commanding his crew to fight back, he wondered if he checked on him yet, but he hope not. Finally seeing light, the boy limped faster to the door and collapsed on the sand beneath him. Sand? He was on a beach? So he was held at a type of beach house thing? Well it wasn't much of a house now, it had holes and piles of rubble falling from the cracks and the smashed up windows.

Luffy knew he couldn't stay laying here any longer so ignoring the pain all over his body he stood up and limped for the harbour, hoping to find a boat or someone kind enough to help him. Was he finally free?

* * *

The present Luffy went of to explain to his brother that when he got to harbour there were no boats so he had to find the nearest town before teach caught up with him again. Ace hated the parts about how people tried to capture him for his bounty and while others refused to help him once he got to town. But perked up again once he was told about the people who took him in and cared for him until he was finally reunited with his crew. But wasn't the same.

"So...that's pretty much it" Luffy finished his tale and drank more water.

Ace sighed relieve that the story was over and stood up, placing his hat on his head. He was thankful for that attack on Teaches base, otherwise his little brother… Never mind.

"Ace where are you going?" Luffy asked, concerned to why his brother picked up his green and white backpack and strode for the door.

"Business" Was all the commander said, rather seriously before walking out the door and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Finished part two! So now you know what he went threw... :( Ace is raging you can tell, I guess...**

**So I hope you liked this chapter even though its kind of rushed I guess but never mind hehe. **

**Dont forget to review and such, arigato reader-sans!**

**...**

**ps- I hated to Impel Down arc, all the times when Ace was in pain just killed me! And dont even get me started on his death *sobs***

**...**

**-MINX x**


End file.
